Unexpected Changes
by Youkai Viiolai
Summary: Kagome thought she was just the shard detector…But she was wrong. They were ALL wrong 'Stupid Inuyasha.' she said with a smirk. 'Just wait till he sees me now'…


_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Changes.**_

_Kagome thought she was just the shard detector…But she was wrong. They were ALL wrong 'Stupid Inuyasha.' she said with a smirk. 'Just wait till he sees me now'…_

_Just so you don't get too confused this is just random timing after Inuyasha and Kagome met Miroku, Shippo and Sango and they already know about Inuyasha's human night and I warn you now this is a M-rated story and may contain a lemon and swearing so from this point on think about what you are doing and consider if you know what a lemon is __***NOT THE FRUIT!***__(if you don't know then you younger than 11 and you must be wwaayy over that to be allowed to read this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) .-ENJOY! _

The gang was getting ready to set off; they'd just heard a story of a strange dark blue mist abducting the occupants of a nearby village. They all went through their routine of getting ready for a battle, Sango was off in a different room putting on her battle gear whilst Miroku was trying to get a peek and perhaps a little grope. Shippou was sulking in the corner of the hut because Kagome had insisted that they didn't need him to help destroy some 'silly mist'. And said miko was arguing with a certain silver haired hanyou we all know and love about the fact that Kagome wanted to pack all her school books with her whereas Inuyasha said she wouldn't need them and that they'd only really need food and sleeping bags.

"Wench! How many times do I have to tell you that those stupid books of yours are useless! They aren't gonna help you detect the shards now are they?"

Kagome was fuming. So badly in fact that she had gone as red as Inuyasha's haori. "Inuyasha! Stop calling me your shard detector! I am a human being! I have a life away from being in this era! And STOP CALLING ME WENCH! Sit!… Come on you guys, we got a mist to defeat".

They left for the next village that they were told contained the dark blue mist.

After a lot of walking of the long route and all the complaining from Inuyasha almost everyone in the group were ready to scream their heads off, except for Kirara. And Sango. And Miroku. Ok so basically Kagome was about ready to rip all her hair out. But when she was just about to turn around and shut that hanyou up… she saw it. A strange dark blue mist seemed to be hovering just a few feet in front of her. It appeared normal. It looked harmless actually but that didn't stop her from alerting the group of what she saw with a little shriek of surprise.

"Oi wench! What's your proble- shit!. Kagome stay away from it!" He pushed her behind him and as he did the blue mist in front of them seemed to let out some sort of growl. They all watched as it morphed into a type of large dog shape. Kagome watched as Inuyasha brought down his tessaiga and was obviously disappointed as it sliced mere thin air. The mist had vanished.

"What the he-"

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha turned towards the scream. What he saw was sickening. Kagome writhing on the floor as the blue mist sank into her mouth. Once the mist disappeared he ran straight for her and helped her sit up. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Come on you guys, we gotta find a place to make camp and start a fire. There's no point of continuing on to the village anyways."

They set up camp in a surprisingly perfect clearing. There was a hot spring nearby AND a lake for bathing and water for the food. There was a couple of berry bushes around as well in case Inuyasha burnt the food (:p) and there was even a little pit in the dead centre for the fire. Sango was unloading the cooking supplies whilst Miroku was lighting the fire.

"Hey Sango? Where's Inuyasha gone off to?"

"He's gone to look for the food for tonight. Is there something you need of him, Miroku?"

"No. It's just that… I seem to be sensing something, something great and powerful and I'm becoming quite worried the longer Inuyasha and Kagome stay out there in the dark"

"Oh. Well I'm sure that they'll be fine I mean, we've all seen what Inuyasha can do. So just relax and finish lighting the fire."

"Oh Sango, if you wanted me to light the fire then you should have said so." He moved in closer aaand *SMACK*!

"HENTAI!" *thump*. And Miroku's unconscious once again…

**Meanwhile: by the lake.**

Inuyasha was tending to Kagome. She appeared to be dead already, if it weren't for the loud harsh breathing she was letting out. Inuyasha was currently pressing a cold wet cloth to her forehead. She had his haori covering her form to keep her warm and his undershirt wrapped up behind her head as a make shift pillow. His eyes were trailing all over her face her smooth pink lips that seemed fuller than usual, her normal rosy cheeks a horrible pale, her hair spread around her so dark it contrasted perfectly to her skin though it seemed to be a little longer than usual, 'Or maybe it's just 'cause you never pay attention to her, you just insult her all the time.  
'In fact, now that he actually took a closer look at it, it seemed to be a little lighter as well, it looked… Blue… His eyes widened 'What the hell is going' on with her? She just keeps changing by the second' he then heard a distant shout of 'HENTAI!' and decided he should make sure Sango didn't kill that damned lecher. He sniffed the air to make sure it was OK for him to leave; he didn't smell anything wrong so he went to the camp with the 4 small rabbits he'd caught earlier on…

**Back at the Camp Site.**

Inuyasha walked to quite a humorous scene. Miroku knocked out on the floor by the fire with Sango trying to drag his body onto the flames. 'I knew it…'. He made a discreet coughing sound to alert the slayer of his arrival. "Ah! Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Uugghh. Sango is that Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it is. And he just scared the hell out of me…hm so rude."

"B-but where is Kagome?" Inuyasha just smirked and laughed.

"What you think I'd leave me precious shard detector out there alone without checking the ar-"

"I'm not your stupid shard detector!" They all turned in the direction of the voice and there stood… an inu youkai. ?

"Who the hell are you?"

"Baka. You can't even recognise your own shard detector yet you dare call me as such?"

"*gasp* Kagome? Is that you?"

"Bingo! We have a winner! Yes Sango it's me."

"B-But h-how?"

"Well… you see it's like this…

***Flashback***

Kagome awoke to see a red blur. 'Inuyasha?' She sat up and looked around only to realize that the red she had seen was in fact inside her eyes. She was seeing red everything was covered in a red hue. She started to get up.

"No! Don't get up yet! You still need to adjust!" She looked towards where the voice was coming from to see that it was some sort of spirit that was floating by the edge of the lake. It appeared to be some sort of demon and from the tail and amber eyes she saw she was guessing it was may be an inu youkai.

"Wait a minute… Who are you and what exactly am I suppost to adjust to?"

"Who I am reaalllly doesn't matter right now. What matters is you haven't finished your transformation and if you use too much energy now you may die…"

"What transformation? What are you talking about?"

"Well Kagome you see… you're the missing princess of the east. Your father was the TaiYoukai of the east whilst your mother was the most beautiful inu I'd ever seen. Kagome I am your father's brother and you are I Inu Youkai. Your transformation is complete. Go on and take a look at yourself in the lake. Go on." She walked off to the lake and looked into the water… she gasped!

She could see the face of what looked to be an inu hanyou. She had eyes that were dark green with slight amber around the edge, they also appeared to be a bit more slanted that before. She also saw that her hair was dark blue and her lips were a dark red, she had dark blue inu ears on the top of her head and that's when she noticed something she thought it was the light from the sunset but it wasn't, she had golden steaks in her hair and forelocks and now that she realized it she also had them in her bangs also. That's when she saw it. A crescent mood on her forehead that resembled Sesshoumaru's exactly, except for the fact that it was a dark green.

She gave a little smirk to herself and saw her fangs and actually thought they looked quite cute. She crawled back so she could stand up but ended up stepping on her own tail. She yet out a yelp just load enough for someone standing next to her to hear. She had a tail… and claws! And her hair! Oh my gosh her hair was the most longest she had ever seen it before! I mean it was past her butt for kami's sake… then it clicked… she could get revenge on Inuyasha now. She would be just a shard detector NO LONGER! Stupid Inuyasha.' she said with a smirk. 'Just wait till he sees me now'… She took off running to where she could smell a similar scent to hers…

***End Flashback***

_Ok heres the deal... you people are adding me to your alerts and all that... but i need reviews and advice... nd tell me what YOU want to happen next... that way you can enjoy it more..._

_peace out suckerz!_

p.s... As you probably know this is only my SECOND story... and i havnt even finished my FIRST yet... speaking of my first story... IF YOU LIKE THE FIRST PART OF UNEXPECTED CHANGES THEN YOU SHOULD LIKE MY OTHER STORY ASWELL...and if i get 5 more reviews for that one i will update it...

thanx and bye!

**Reviews needed for next chapter : 5**

Sorry about this guys but as some of you MAY have noticed my account did something very strange and changed the link for UNEXPECTED CHANGES and led it to HOWLING MIKO UNLEASHED... Im sorry for the inconvenience but if you are reading this then the problem is obviosly resolved...  
Happy Reading x


End file.
